


Cierge

by Curly_Addiction



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Kink, M/M, candle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shouldn't keep an Incubus waiting... Especially a hungry one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cierge

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I was in one of Asphy's streams, where they started drawing Icubus!Reverse!Edd and then made the comment:
> 
> “i see kev being really fascinated and like the whole ‘no one can see you you gotta hide’ shit and maybe like nazz comes over or something while edd is there and idk where im going with this.”
> 
> So I said (more like freaked out about it) that I'd write it. It took a while but I finally did it! This was posted on my tumblr long ago, but decided to add it on AO3.
> 
> Super special thank you to my good friend Spiva, who helped me out on this one.
> 
> Reverse!Kevedd belongs to Asphyxion on tumblr.

Heated bodies, hands fumbling, a fanged mouth suckling on tender skin. Dear Heaven and the Lord Almighty what did Kevin get himself into? He felt the demon’s tail curling around his leg, both of their arousals pressed against each other. Kevin’s sweater was thrown away to God knows where, the raven-haired demon currently working on his white button up while he marked his partner. Moans escaped the red-headed boy, his head tilted back and his glasses askew.

Eddward had just unbuttoned the last button on the quiz bowl nerd’s shirt when the doorbell resounded throughout the entire house.

“Kevin!!” Both boy and demon froze at the sound of a feminine voice. “I got out of band practice early! So we can get started on homework early!” Kevin broke away from Edd and looked out of the curtain to see Nazz standing at the door. Nazz was waving up at Kevin’s window with a smile, carrying her books in her other arm.

“Uh, hey, Nazz! I, uh, just got out of the shower! I’ll be down in a sec hold up.” Kevin called down to the blonde, making sure to keep himself covered with the curtain.

“Its cool, Kev,” Nazz yelled back up at her friend, “I know where the spare key is. Just get dressed and I’ll be up in a sec!” Kevin watched as Nazz bent down to look under the doormat.

The ginger started to panic, quickly buttoning up his shirt again and fixing the collar so that it covered his neck. He looked to this demonic companion, who only stared back with a raised brow and his arms crossed. He grabbed the taller being and started to go about his room looking for a suitable place to hide him. “Ah, er, under the bed? No, I’ve got stuff under there. Uhhhh... In the closet?” Kevin looked at the open door of his closet quickly before uttering a “perfect” and shoving the demon into the small, cramped storage space.

Eddward quickly turned around and opened his mouth to say something before Kevin shut the door in his face.

“I’m sorry Edd, just stay in there and I’ll let you out when Nazz leaves, ok?”

“Who’re you talking to?”

Kevin jumped ten feet in the air, his face going completely white and hair standing on end. He turned around to see a confused Nazz standing at the door of his room. “Oh, Nazz! Uh, I was talking to no one. Heh heh.”

The blonde tilted her head sideways, her eyes going to the closet door. “You sure? I could’ve sworn you were talking to someone.”

Kevin quickly moved from the closet door and grabbed Nazz’s hand to lead her away from the captive demon. “Nope. No one here.” He led her to his desk on the opposite wall from the closet and picked up an English textbook. “So, let’s gets started. This Shakespearean play is giving me a migraine, but I’m sure it’s easy for you.” Nazz just took a seat on the wooden chair and started flipping through the textbook, brushing all prior thoughts away.

Eddward, on the other hand, was not pleased. At all. It was one thing to be interrupted during his meal, it was another thing to be shoved into a cramped closet.  He still had his arms crossed over his bare chest, simply glaring at the door that was slammed in his face. Kevin was in such a panic that he wouldn’t let the demon speak. Not that it mattered, Edd promised himself that he would teach the nerd a valuable lesson.

But for now, he decided that he would humor the poor boy.

He floated in the closet (he got sick of standing), biding his time until he decided when would be an opportune time to leave. He occupied himself by looking through Kevin’s wardrobe. It was droll, really. Button up shirts, black and khaki slacks, a few pairs of jeans, a couple of sweater vest and a hideous argyle sweater that was a clone of the one lying somewhere on the bedroom floor. It wasn’t long until the overwhelming sense of hunger overtook his body, turning his eyes into a darker shade of blue. Eddward decided that it was time. He phazed through the door and back into Kevin’s room.

Both Kevin and Nazz had retreated from the desk and into the floor at the foot of his bed. When Edd phazed through the door, he looked up and felt all of the color drain from his face. The demon waved his pointed tail playfully, a grin residing itself upon the demon’s face. He crossed his arms over his chest once again and pointed his tail straight to the blonde and then pointed it straight to the door.

“Kev, you alright?” Kevin snapped his attention to Nazz, who had just looked up from her textbook and was staring at him. “You look pale.” She crawled over to Kevin and pressed her hand against his forehead. “You’re kinda warm too... and what are you looking at?”

Before Kevin could stop her she turned around. The ginger froze in absolute horror, waiting for the terror to consume and for her to let out a shrill scream. Except it never happened. Nazz just turned around calmly and focused her attention back to Kevin.

“You really don’t look good, Kev. Maybe you should take some medicine or something?” She got up and made her way to the door, giving Kevin a mini heart attack as he watched her walk right through the demon instead of colliding with him like he thought she would.

Kevin just sat there as the blonde went into the bathroom to grab some medicine for the boy. He stared at the brunette before him, who now had one hand on his hip and the most smug expression plastered on his face. Of course, Nazz can’t see you. Dammit Kevin, you’re such an idiot.

“I agree.” Edd said.

Nazz came back with 2 small pills and a glass of water. “Here, take these.” She handed him the pills and water, watching him down them in one go. He thanked her before she asked, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Uh.” Green eyes looked over to deep blue ones, the sign of a hungry incubus. “Actually, I think I’m gonna take a nap. My head’s all fuzzy.”

“Well, is there anything else you want me to do before I go?” Nazz wore an expression of worry. Edd wore one of annoyance and impatience. The girl looked behind her shoulder and followed Kevin’s gaze to the incubus behind her. When she turned back she said “Stop doing that, Kev. Its creeping me out.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized as he got up from the floor. Both teens made their way downstairs and to the door. Kevin held it open for his friend, apologizing for ending their study night early.

“Dude, its okay. I just want you to get well, alright?” She gave the boy a sincere smile, which made Kevin feel even worse about dropping their night together. If only she knew...

They said their goodbyes and Kevin watched her walk from his doorstep to the sidewalk before closing the door. Once he securely locked the door, he felt two strong arms slide around his middle. He tensed up, he knew he was in trouble.

In a blur, the red-head was over the incubus’ shoulder, knowing not to protest if he didn’t want his situation to get any worse. As they floated up the stairs, Kevin thought of all of the possible ways Edd was going to torture the boy for postponing his meal.

Once they were in his room, Edd threw the boy on the bed. “Stay.” He commanded. Kevin gulped and obeyed, watching the demon float over to his desk drawer and opened the bottom drawer. Eddward pulled out some rope and then walked back to the bed, leaving the drawer open.

Kevin was still lying where he’d left him, having not moved as he was told. His green eyes were big behind his glasses as he looked up at the demon.

Edd smirked down at him before straddling his waist and lifting his arms above his head to tightly knot the rope around his wrists, securing him to the headboard. Kev’s face flushed and he looked to the side as Edd lowered his mouth to the boy’s ear, flicking his tongue against the shell as his fingers started unbuttoning the boy’s dress shirt.

It didn’t take the incubus long to reach the waistband of the red-head’s jeans. Kevin squirmed under him, already hard behind his fly. Edd dragged his thumb along the top of the boxers peeking out of the jeans, causing Kevin to whimper. “Please...”

Edd smirked at him. “So needy today.” Even though he needed the red-head just as much. He could always push away his hunger long enough just to tease Kevin a little longer.

Kevin’s hips bucked at the light touch and a frustrated groan came out of his throat. He knew Edd was paying him back, but he liked it a little too much to complain at the moment.

The brunette undid the fly on Kevin’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees, leaving the boxers on for the moment. Kev’s cock strained against the soft cotton and he smiled to himself. So impatient. But he supposed that he had no one but himself to blame.

Kevin was relieved when Edd finally let him out of the confines of the denim. It rubbed on him in a way that was far from pleasant when he was this sensitive, and the boxers weren’t much better. When Edd touched his cock through the fabric, he groaned and rolled his hips up just to get more contact.

The demon raised a brow at him before taking pity on the boy and pulled the boxers and jeans down over his legs and let them drop to the floor beside the bed. Kevin’s cock came out, hard and resting on his lower stomach. However, instead of returning to the bed, Edd moved back to the open drawer and started rummaging through it.

“E-Edd?” Kevin tried to move his head to see what Edd was doing. He couldn’t see much past the footboard, except for the black sockhat that always rested on top of black hair.

A soft “Ah” was heard, Eddward moved away from the drawer, closing it with his foot, and made his way back to the bed. In his hands, he held a red candle.

The ginger tied to the bed watched the other being intently, curious as to why he held only one candle. As far as he was concerned, he had delayed the demon’s meal, and that a romantic fuck was not appropriate for such actions.

Edd went back and straddled Kevin on the bed, still holding onto the candle in his hand.

“Edd,” The teen questioned, “What are you gonna do with that?”

A devious smirk appeared on the incubus’s face, sharp teeth showing. “I am going to heighten you and draw you tight with it.” His thumb and forefinger pinched the wick of the candle and let go quickly, a flame igniting at the tip. He set it down for a moment, letting the wick burn down to melt the wax.

Kevin’s eyes widened at his words. “I don’t understand...”

The demon grinned down at him. “You will.” He leaned down and sank his teeth into the soft skin of Kevin’s ribcage, leaving reddened scrapes. The ginger below him hissed at the pain, his arms tugging on the rope wanting release. Edd sat back up and reached for the candle, which had already melted a good amount of wax into a small well around the wick. The demon raised the candle high above the other boy’s body and started to tilt it slightly.

At the sight of the candle being tilted, Kevin felt panic fill him, his eyes shutting closed as he braced himself for the pain of the hot wax. The first drop hit his skin; he hissed at the contact, but not so much at the pain. It was hot, yes, but it wasn’t searing like he had expected. Another drop hit him, he hissed again, but the slight pain that came from the hot wax was quickly replaced with a warm sensation. More drops followed, and soon they became dribbles, marking his body in red wax. Kevin quickly accustomed himself to wax on his body, and began to crave the warmth that each dribble brought, arching his body up closer to it in a silent plea.

Eddward watched the boy beneath him unravel, pretty red wax decorating the skin on his chest. Another toothy grin found its place on his face, the light from the burning candle giving him a warm glow. He continued his torture on the boy, more red meeting pale skin in a disorderly fashion.

Kevin was nearly trembling. “Edd, please...” He didn’t know if he was asking for more wax or to be fucked. He didn’t care at this point.

Deep blue eyes met lustful and needy green ones. Normally the demon would continue his antics and make the other beg more, but at that very moment Kevin looked delectable. He licked his lips before blowing out the candle, his hunger overriding any other thoughts or actions in his mind. He leaned over the ginger, placing the half-melted candle onto the night table and grabbing the bottle of lube that rested on top.

He uncapped the top, pouring a good amount onto his first two fingers. He recapped it and put the bottle down on the bed next to him. He brought Kevin’s legs and rested them on his hips, his fingers going down to the cleft and finding his hole.

The red-head was a panting mess as he watched Edd, groaning when he felt the fingers slide into him. He was painfully hard and needed the demon more than he had before Nazz showed up.

Edd could feel the promise of a deliciously over-filling meal swirling in the red-head’s soul.

Fingers continued to prep him, scissoring him to get the boy stretched out enough in order to proceed. Thankfully the two of them had been contracted long enough for the process to go by quickly. Neither of them wanted to wait too much longer.

Edd pulled his fingers out, moving back so that he can get his pants undone. Once unbuttoned he pushed them down to his ankles, kicking off his boots before kicking off off his pants from his ankles. He got back into bed and crawled over his prey.

Kevin came face to face with the demon, deep blue eyes relaxing him. The being on top of him leaned down to capture the other’s lips in a kiss. He positioned himself and slid into the boy, swallowing the groan that left the ginger’s mouth.

Edd rolled his hips slowly at first, just to draw out Kevin’s pleasure and make the orgasm stronger. He watched the boy’s face as his head rolled back, arching against his pillow. He had grown attached to this one even in the short amount of time they’d been together.

Kevin’s eyes slitted as he arched, watching Eddward’s face above him. The demon held an expression of concentration, his eyes were still dark and filled with lust. Upon seeing that Kevin was watching him, Edd cast down a shark grin, causing shivers to go down the red head’s spine. His tail moved, curling around the red-head’s thigh to help hold him in place, tightening to add more pressure to his body.

Edd sat back on his heels, he fixed his aim to go up towards the other’s tummy and started thrusting there. At the first brush against his prostate, Kevin rolled his head back and gripped the tie holding his wrists in place, moaning loudly into the air. The incubus continued his abuse, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves every time and drawing out sweet sinful sounds from the redhead below him.

Kevin was a mess, arching every time he was thrust into. The demon knew how to make him feel like he was going to come apart at the seams. As the wax cracked on his stomach and thighs, pleasure coiled at the base of his spine, feeling like a star about to go supernova.

Edd felt the sweet energy coiling into the pit of the teen’s stomach. He was so close, Edd’s mouth was watering. A hand went down to the teen’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With his other hand he brought one leg up and to his shoulder, the new angle helping him get deeper while still brushing past the bundle of nerves.

“E-Edd!” A cry straight from his soul, ripped up the boy’s throat as he came. He couldn’t even get out a warning. He felt himself shatter apart, his energy swallowed up by the demon above him.

White splattered his lower stomach and his hand, but he didn’t care. His skin emitted a healthy glow, his eyes melted from navy to a brighter blue. His tail unwound from the teen so he could stabilize as he stood there. As he pulled out and stood up, he found some tissues from the nightstand and used them to clean himself.

Kevin rolled his head to the side, panting hard as he took in the sight of the demon. In turn, Edd glanced down, giving the teen a warm smile. He placed his hand on the other’s head and gently pushed him down onto the pillow.

“Rest now, pumpkin,” he said, reaching over to undo the fabric that held Kevin’s wrists together.

Once released, Kevin rolled his hands around to get the burn from the rope to go away. Green eyes looked up to the demon. “There’s room for two, you know.”

Edd looked down at Kevin, a sideways smirk plastered on. “Yes, however, I do not believe you have earned the privilege of my companionship tonight.” The demon had picked up his pants and slipped into them. He then grabbed his boots from the floor and started to float towards the door. “Rest now, I will be back momentarily.” And with that he phazed through the door.

The redhead watched his partner leave, his lips pressed together from the lack of cuddling. He reached over and grabbed the sheets that had been pushed to the footboard. After pulling them up to his chin and turning on his side for more comfort, he drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
